Qin Chao/Techniques
Platinum Lotus Cut (Sword Skill) it Looks like innumerable white golden lotus flower sword shade 'Ghost Absorbing Abilities: ' Stealth, if activated in his body, he can become invisible for about 10 seconds. (ch-28) Telekinesis from king of ghosts (ch-68) Devil Green Eyes Unique skill inherited from Luo De. Allows the person to see and identify all spirits and ghosts. Nine Secret Law Powerful Devil Path Cultivation Technique. Rosy give it to Qin Chao when she has a devil contract with him. Three Thousand Rakshasa Ghost Army Allow the cultivator to have Three Thousand Rakshasa Ghost and from them cultivate the Nine Devil Puppet Clone (weaker than an Avatar). The only draw back is they need to be fed soul, flesh and blood to strenghten their cultivation level. Nine Underworld Ghost Gate Allow the cultivator to summon a gate linked to the Underworld and suck everything in the area inside. DingJun Sword Technique Shu Mountain Sect's strongest sword technique, composed of 11 move. * Rainbow Sword, Quickest sword * Shadow Sword, Have the most sword * Wind Sword, Used to ride the sword * Flaming Sword, Strongest sword move * Weak Water Sword (?) * Unknow * Double Propelled Sword * Unknow * Heaven Chopping Sword, Greatest sword move * Myriad Sword, Allow to manipulate the weapon of other people * Thunderbolt Sword, Sword of lightning Qin Chao's first sword technique, only learned the first 3 moves because it conflicts with the Residual Heart Sword Formation Residual Heart Sword Formation Created by Luo Nie. Given to Qin Chao by Li Baishan. Cultivated by refining the sword inside the body, technique from the Immortal World and extremely difficult to learn. Can only show it's true power at the Great Sky Immortal Realm. Evil King Sword Techniques A technique created by one of the sword owner because of his incapacity to unleach its full power. * Evil King Waning Moon Killing Technique * Evil King Half Moon Killing Technique * Evil King Kill Full Moon Killing Technique Nine Underworld Summoning Technique A powerful magic technique. By the sacrifice of a spiritual creature, allows Qin Chao to summon a demonic spirit of the same type. This spirit can then be summoned to attack, or allows him to adsorb it into himself, increasing his physical abilities. There are presently four known levels of the technique, each summoning a more powerful spirit. * 1st layer : Nine Underworld Hellhound (First and weakest of the summons) * 2nd Layer : Nine Underworld Tarantula * 3rd Layer : Nine Underworld Evil Tiger * 4th Layer : Nine Underworld Demon Bull * 5th Layer : Nine Underworld Colossal Elephant * 6th Layer : Nine Underworld Black Phoenix * 7th Layer : Nine Underworld Ghost General * 8th Layer : Nine Underworld Demonic Dragon * 9th Later : Nine Underworld Emperor Nine Underworld Yin Flame That flame has swallowed Hell Yin Fire, Ordinary Mortal Fire, Yuan Yang Fire and Samadhi True Fire. If Nine Underworld Yin Flame used directly, it can make a Ghost Warden totally disintegrated. Types of flame: * Hell Yin Fire * Yuan Yang Fire * Ordinary Mortal Fire/Replaced by true yang fire of golden crow war general of heavenly court. * Samadhi True Fire * Radiant Sacred Flame * Darkness Flame * Emei White Lotus Skyfire. * Song Mountain Bodhi Sacred Fire * Nine Heaven Doom Fire Diamond Sutra Buddhist technique. * First Stage : Vajra Body * Second Stage : Vajra Skyscrapping * Diamond Sutra undergone a significant change. From now on, no longer would he be passively beaten like a cockroach, when the enemy beat him, the Diamond Skyscraper counter-attack effect will appear. When his enemy threw their attack at him, he would receive only seventy percent of that attack, while thirty percent of the attack would be reflected back at his attacker. But he was protected by the Diamond Sutra, while his attacker did not. (ch-242) * Third Stage : Vajra Wielding The Axe * Fourth Stage : Vajra Moving The Mountains Diamond Palm The Ultimate Defensive Skil from the Diamond Sutra. Diamond Penetrating Hand The Ultimate Offensive Skill from the Diamond Sutra. Created to compensate the lack of offensive power in the Diamond Sutra. Nine Underworld Devil Palm Rakshasa's unique spells, only the special physique of the nine sacred rules can be cultivated. The nine sorcerer's palms are amazingly powerful, and the power is not only proportional to the level, but the nine secluded smoldering grades are able to produce qualitative changes. Great Mind Technique The first step to becoming a god. Able to change everything with a though. Destroying Soul Technique A low grade technique of Raksasha Sect. Heart Devil Possession A technique created by Luo Nie after he was reborn as Immortal Piao Miao. This technique is related to the Heart Devil but contrary to the Three Sin Cutting (separate from the Heart Devil, ex: Yingtian) or the Devil Fusion (fuse with the Heart Devil, ex: Luo De), the cultivator control the Heart Devil to become one of its weapon. The only drawback is below Great Sky Immortal, it can only last 10 minutes. Category:Techniques Category:Stub